


L'université de Magnolia

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Jellal, Cobra, Aries, Loki, Gajeel, ... tous brisés, par la vie ou bien par leur entourage. Tous gravitent autour de deux choses : l'Université de Magnolia et le Fairy Tail, le bar favoris des étudiants. Ce sont des poupées désarticulés, certaines ayant un semblant d'équilibre et d'autres étant à la dérive. Mais le battement d'aîles d'un papillon peut provoquer des tornades.
Relationships: Aries & Loke (Fairy Tail), Cobra | Erik & Cubellios | Kinana, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Jellal Fernandes & Meredy & Ultear Milkovich, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Readers Johnner/Laki Olietta, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 3





	1. Lucy I

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est un test, c'est ma première longue fic sur Fairy Tail et aussi ma première longue fic sur le genre School life/High school. Également, je n'ai pas encore vu Fairy Tail Zero et Arbaless, donc merci d'éviter le spoil en review.   
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Lucy I**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en ce jour de rentrée universitaire. Lucy Heartfilia, et son colocataire, Loki, venaient de passer les portes de la faculté de Magnolia pour démarrer leur première année universitaire. Ils s'étaient tout les deux inscrits dans le cursus d'astronomie. L'organisation de cette pré-rentrée avait été difficile à comprendre pour les deux blonds.

Ils s'étaient connus quelques mois plus tôt, et remarquant qu'ils avaient pour ambition de faire les même études, ils avaient trouvé cela plus commode de prendre une colocation ensemble. Autant économiser comme ils le pouvaient leur moyens financiers, ceux de Lucy était relativement réduits, quand à Loki … 

Ils entrèrent dans l'un des deux amphithéâtres que comptait la fac et s'installèrent au troisième rang. La plupart des premières années étaient réunies, à l'exception de ceux qui avaient repris la veille. Si Lucy avait bien compris l'organisation de cette journée, ils seraient le matin en amphi tous ensemble et l'après-midi chaque filière serait avec son responsable de département. Avec eux se trouvait donc les lettres anciennes, les historiens de l'art, les historiens, qui étaient déjà séparés en différents parcours, et ça devait être tout. Cela devait représenter au total dans les deux cents, deux cents cinquante élèves, selon les estimations de la blonde. 

Alors qu'elle discutait avec son ami, elle remarqua qu'il s'était totalement désintéressé d'elle et fixait désormais l'entrée de l'amphi. Une jeune fille s'y trouvait, visiblement perdue et apeurée. Elle avait des cheveux roses coupés au carré et qui bouclaient légèrement et était habillée d'un long vêtements blancs qui lui collait au corps, pas du tout volage comme pouvaient l'être certaines robes. Elle ressemblait à une petite chose craquante à chérir et à protéger durant toute une vie entière. 

\- Loki ? l'appela son amie, Loki ? 

Semblant revenir à la réalité, il se leva et avec une sourire d'excuses, il couru vers l'entrée de l'amphi. Qui était-elle ? se demanda Lucy. 


	2. Aries I

**Chapitre 2 : Aries I**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là déjà ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Ça aurait été plus simple de … de … Un peu de courage Aries, pensa-t-elle, tu vas y arriver. 

\- Aries ! 

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix … ce n'était … non, ce n'était pas possible … 

\- Aries, l'appela-t-il plus doucement en posant sa main sur mon épaule 

Elle … en le voyant elle n'eut d'autre réflexe que de se jeter dans ses bras et de commencer à pleurer. C'était … c'était lui ! Son Leo … Il commença à faire des petits cercles avec sa main dans son dos pour la consoler et l'emmena en dehors de l'amphi. Il la mena jusqu'à une salle qui semblait être vide. Et ils restèrent là, tout les deux … ensemble. Comme avant. 

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment

\- Non, murmura-t-elle calmée, tu n'as pas … tu n'as pas à l'être. Elle est morte, quelques semaines après.

\- Je l'ai sut oui. Crois-moi, j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver Aries, tout. Mais … j'ai échoué.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, qu'il y avait-il de plus à dire ? Elle resta dans ses bras, profitant qu'ils se soient retrouvés. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, juste tout les deux, indifférents au reste du monde.

Puis, quelque chose sonna dans la poche de Leo. 

\- Excuse-moi, lui dit-il, c'est mon téléphone.

Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et le blond vénitien sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le consulta. 

\- Lucy m'attend pour manger, dit-il au bout de quelques instants, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Si … 

\- C'est son idée, Aries. Elle a dut nous voir partir ensemble. 

\- Je … Oui. Je te suis, Leo le Lion. 

\- C'est Loki, désormais. Quand je suis parti, j'ai changé de nom. Désolé. 

Elle lui sourit, après ce qu'il s'était passé … elle aussi aurait aimé pouvoir changer de nom. Elle avait retrouvé son lion, et espérait ne plus être séparé de lui.


	3. Evergreen I

**Chapitre 3 : Evergreen I**

La rentrée des premières années avait eu lieu aujourd'hui, cela rappelait des souvenirs à Evergreen, surnommée Ever par ces deux amis et par Luxus. Demain aurait lieu sa propre rentrée, en troisième année. Deux ans déjà … Elle avait l’impression que c’était hier son premier jour à l’université de Magnolia, mais non. Il lui était arrivé quantité de choses depuis. Certaines dont ses amis étaient au courant, et d’autres … 

\- Evergreen ! hurla quelqu’un derrière elle, Evergreen ! Attend-moi !

C’était Reby, elle pouvait reconnaître sa voix entre milles. Elle s’arrêta à la sortie de Fairy Hills, un orphelinat pour filles qui était géré par le même propriétaire que le Fairy Tail. Sa cadette arriva à ses côtés essoufflée.

\- Merci Evergreen. Tu … tu as ta rentrée toi aussi ?

\- Non, la mienne est demain. Mais j'allais à la fac moi aussi, Bixrow m'y attend.

\- On fait la route ensemble ? lui demanda la fille aux cheveux azurs en hurlant presque 

\- Si tu veux, lui répondit son amie en souriant, ta rentrée est dans combien de temps ?

\- Un peu plus d'une heure, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, comme ça je pourrais passer à la bibliothèque avant. 

La châtain rit, la fraîcheur et la spontanéité de Reby avait toujours le même effet sur elle. Elles se connaissaient depuis des années maintenant. À l’époque, Reby n’était même pas encore au collège et elle elle venait juste d’y entrer. C’était leur même passion pour les livres qui les avaient rapprochées, les conduisant à faire des parcours similaires mais avec deux ans d’écart. Jusqu’à ce qu’Evergreen n’entre à la fac. Elle avait choisit la filière artistique au lieu des langues, ce qu’avait choisi la future première année. Cette dernière avait également pris en option un cours traitant des langues anciennes, et risquait comme au lycée d’essayer d’en suivre d’autres. Ever rit une deuxième fois à cette pensée. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire, Evergreen ? lui demanda son amie

\- Je repensais à nous, Reby. Tu vas reprendre la même habitude qu’au lycée ?

\- Evidemment ! lui répondit cette dernière en levant le bras au ciel, je vais tout faire pour suivre un maximum de cours. 

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent devant les grilles de la fac. Elle chercha son ami et le repéra vite parmis la foule, il portait toujours son casque de chevalier sur la tête. Il allait finir par être enterré avec, pensa-t-elle. 

\- Ever ! hurla-t-il en la voyant, Ever ! 

Elle sourit, comme d’habitude, il était toujours aussi joyeux. En même temps, le jour où son ami arrêterait de sourire, leur dernière heure sera très certainement arrivée. 

\- Ça va Bixrow ? 

\- À merveille et toi ?

\- Pareil, et Fried ? 

\- La pêche Ever, il est déjà à la bibliothèque. J'te jure il me déprime parfois. Et Elfman ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Tu sais bien qu’on ne se voit jamais en dehors du Fairy. 

Ce n’était pas exactement vrai, mais son ami n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. Mais il n’était qu’un ami pour elle, rien de plus ! Rien ! 

Le jeune homme rigola face à cette réponse à laquelle il ne croyait qu'à moitié, puis ils allèrent en ville. Trop pris dans leurs activités, ils ne firent pas attention à la sombre silhouette borgne qui se rendait au Fairy Tail.


	4. Cobra I

**Chapitre 4 : Cobra I**

Dans les rues de Magnolia, une silhouette marchait tranquillement à travers la ville, avançant sans sembler se soucier de ce qui l’entourait. L’homme portait un long manteau blanc, donc le col était en fourrure, et avait des cheveux bruns coiffés en bataille. 

Il arriva devant l’un des bars de la ville, très prisé des universitaires : le Fairy Tail. Il entra et laissa la porte en bois claquer lourdement derrière lui, annonçant sa présence. Il n’y avait pas grand monde. À une table se trouvait une jeune fille, qu’il supposait être au lycée, en train de lire un livre. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus, les yeux bruns et portait une robe verte

\- Bienvenue au Fairy Tail, monsieur.

Cobra se retourna vers l’origine de la voix : c’était la barmaid. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et avait des cheveux de la même couleur. Il lui donnait à peu près le même âge que l’homme aux cheveux roses. 

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle alors qu’il s’approchait du comptoir

\- Ce que vous avez de plus fort, répondit-il d’une voix neutre

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva avec un petit verre de saké en face de lui. Il s’assit au comptoir, au cas où il décide de traîner. Traîner … il rit intérieurement à cette pensée, ça ne serait jamais arrivé dans son ancienne vie. 

\- Mademoiselle, dit-il alors que la blanche repassait près de lui, est-ce qu’une dénommée Kinana travaille ici ?

\- Oui, répondit Mirajane, mais elle ne travaille pas aujourd’hui. Je peux prendre un message ? 

\- Pas la peine, je repasserais. 

\- Elle sera là demain soir. 

\- Bien, merci. 

Il avala le fond de son verre et paya la consommation. Puis sans jeter le moindre regard aux personnes présentes, il quitta les lieux. En sortant, il croisa une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, coupés courts. Elle salua la barmaid tandis qu’il refermait la porte du bar. Il mit ses deux mains dans ces poches et reprit sa route dans le sens inverse. Le soleil descendait vers l’horizon désormais, si elle était étudiante alors elle devait bientôt avoir fini les cours. En tout cas, si les informations qu’elle lui avait donné étaient exacts. Il sourit, il la verrait le lendemain de toute façon, alors à quoi bon aller l’attendre à la sortie de l’université ? 

Il rentra à l’appartement qu’il occupait, non loin de là. De nouveaux locataires s’étaient installés à l’étage au-dessus du siens, il avait entendu ces voisins en parler quelques jours plus tôt. Tant qu’ils ne venaient pas le déranger … 


	5. Readers I

**Chapitre 5 : Readers I**

Le soleil se couchait sur Magnolia lorsque Readers passa les portes du Fairy Tail, le bar habituel des étudiants. Il venait de revenir en ville après quelques semaines de vacances à l'étranger et son premier réflexe, une fois ces valises posées, avait été d'aller voir comment se portaient ces amis. 

\- Readers, l'appela Mira depuis le comptoir où elle servait les boissons

Il s'approcha et lui fit la bise, puis s'installa sur un tabouret.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers l'artiste ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît. Quels sont les nouvelles ici ?

\- Les même que d'habitude. Natsu et Grey se sont encore battus et ont été réprimandés par Erza, quelques nouvelles têtes sont arrivées ce soir et Gildarts est encore parti en voyage, mais avec Natsu cette fois. Kana est … est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je te le dise ? 

\- Le train-train habituel, dit-il en souriant

\- Exactement. Enfin non, un homme est venu cette après-midi, il voulait parler à Kinana. Il a englouti un shot de saké avant de dire qu'il reviendrait demain lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. 

\- Tu sais ce qu'il lui voulait ? demanda-t-il surpris 

\- Aucune idée. Tu sais, il avait l'air froid et hautain mais pas méchant.

\- Exactement comme ton Luxus, Mira.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle, mais lui c'est une vrai tête à claque. Il est trop tard pour le changer je suppose.

\- Tu as raison, tant qu'il ne finit pas comme son père.

Iwan Draer, le fils de Makarof et le père de Luxus, était en prison depuis quelques années à cause de plusieurs sombre affaires mettant en cause des gens peu recommandables dont Hadès, le chef de la sombre Grimoire Heart, l'une des plus redoutables organisations criminelles qui soit. 

\- Y a aucune chance Readers, pas avec nous pour nous en assurer. 

Terminant son verre d'eau, le roux alla chercher son chevalet et ses pinceaux dans l'arrière salle du Fairy avant de s'installer dans un coin. Il scruta l'ensemble de la salle, cherchant son modèle du jour. Il jeta son dévolu sur Evergreen, une amie de Luxus. Elle avait une jupe vert pomme qui lui tombait aux genoux, une paire de lunettes et avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon strict. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose avait dû la contrarier pour qu'elle est revêtue cette apparence. La châtain n'était pas une fille superficielle, loin de là, mais son apparence en disait long sur ces humeurs. Ce devait probablement être un moyen pour elle d'extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait. Habituellement elle portait une robe courte et non cette jupe et elle avait les cheveux lâchés. 

Il commença son œuvre, dessinant d'abord au crayon gris un croquis sur sa toile avant de commencer à peindre. Il appliqua une première couche sommaire, souhaitant juste délimiter les formes colorées. Puis il les affina au fur et à mesure et finit par ajouter les ombres. C'est à ce moment que Laki vint le voir, souriante. 

\- À peine revenu tu reprend tes vieilles habitudes, Readers ?

\- Que veux-tu Laki, sourit-il, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. 

\- C'est ce que je vois, tu peins toujours aussi bien.

\- Merci, ta rentrée c'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai eu la surprise de tomber dans la même promo que Grey et Jubia, je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient choisis l'art finalement. 

\- Courage, tu vas devoir les supporter un moment.

\- Mira ne t'as rien dit ? s'étonna la violette

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Ils sont en couples depuis la fin du mois dernier, je pense un petit peu grâce à elle.

Oh … Oh … C'était … inattendu, pour le moins inattendu. Mais pourquoi … Qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé à Mira pour qu'elle oublie ça ? Encore une querelle avec Luxus ? Il allait finir par aller voir lui-même ce blond et lui mettre les points sur les i.


	6. Jellal I

**Chapitre 6 : Jellal I**

Deuxième jour de cours pour les universitaires et les problèmes étaient déjà en vue. Jellal avait intégré le cursus d'astronomie en première année et, alors qu'il allait manger au restaurant universitaire, il avait repéré une chevelure écarlate qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Elle était … elle était là. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida finalement de ne pas la rejoindre et alla s'installer à une autre table, rapidement rejoint par Ultia. La brune était elle en licence d'art depuis déjà deux ans. Il aurait rêvé de revoir son amie d'enfance, mais pas comme ça, pas … ils avaient tous leurs mauvais souvenirs, et ceux d'Erza étaient horribles, et il se savait associé à ses mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je te connais, Jellal, quelque chose ne va pas.

Elle avait dit cela sans quitter son assiette des yeux. 

\- Crois-tu au destin Ultia ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je viens de voir un fantôme, de mon passé, un souvenir que j'aurais préféré oublier pour toujours. 

\- Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas Jellal, pour avoir essayé … avec Meldy. Si un souvenir veut se rappeler à toi alors tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est essayer de vivre avec. 

\- Comment allait-elle ce matin ? demanda-t-il à son amie pour changer de sujet, je suis parti tôt alors … 

\- Elle était stressée, après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, qu'elle ne restera pas … 

\- Malheureusement on ne peut pas y faire grand chose. 

\- Non, mais tu sais très bien la part de responsabilité que j'ai dans ce qu'il lui est arrivée. 

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir avec ça Ultia, on fait tous … on a tous nos croix à porter, toi comme moi. 

Il lui sourit, essayant autant de la convaincre elle que de se convaincre lui-même. 

\- Tu termines à quelle heure ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Tard, et je vais devoir passer à la bibliothèque alors ne m'attendez pas pour dîner. 

\- Comme tu voudras, mais essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard quand même. 

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Et va lui parler. 

\- De quoi … 

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Jellal, le coupa-t-elle, je me doute bien de quelle partie de ton passé il s'agit. Mais, tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir souffert. Et non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce que je sais par contre c'est que tu as le droit d'être heureux. 

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne répondit rien et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il vit alors que son prochain cours allait commencer et qu'il n'était pas spécialement en avance. Il se leva, salua son amie et s'en alla avec son plateau sans voir le regard qui le fixait, deux yeux … dont un de œil de verre depuis longtemps incapable de pleurer.


	7. Romeo I

**Chapitre 7 : Romeo I**

Les lycéens venaient de finir les cours, leur rentrée avait eu lieu le jour-même, le lendemain de celle des universités. Romeo et Wendy avaient prit tranquillement le chemin du retour, discutant joyeusement de choses et d’autres. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur entrée au collège, quatre ans plus tôt. L’adolescente avait été totalement paniquée par ce nouveau monde qui s’ouvrait à elle, habituée à ne vivre qu’avec ces parents et son grand frère, Natsu. Apeurée et intimidée, elle s’était réfugiée dans un coin de la cour pour pleurer, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne vienne la réconforter. C’était ainsi qu’était né leur amitié, puis les sentiments du lycéen pour son amie aux cheveux bleus. 

\- Natsu n’est pas encore rentré ? demanda-t-il

\- Non, ça fait deux semaines que lui et Gildarts-sama sont partis, juste tout les deux. Ils avaient dit qu’ils reviendraient avant vendredi maximum. 

\- Tu veux rester dormir à la maison ? Je suis sûr que papa sera d’accord. 

\- C’est très gentil Romeo, lui dit-elle de sa petite voix fluette, mais je ne veux pas déranger. 

\- Tu ne nous dérangeras pas Wendy. 

\- Je ne préfère pas, désolé. Mais merci de me l’avoir proposé. 

\- De rien. On s’attend à l’arrêt de bus demain ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu’il arrivaient à l’endroit où ils devaient se séparer pour finir le chemin chacun de son côté

\- Oui, j’y serais pour huit heures. On pourra faire la route ensemble comme ça. 

\- Évidemment. Et surtout n'hésite pas si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit. 

\- Oui je t'appelle promis. Tu sais, je ne suis plus cette petite fille. 

\- Si tu le dis, lui répondit son ami, à demain. 

\- À demain ! 

Ils finirent leur route chacun de leur côté, pensifs, ne sachant pas comment aborder un problème qui était pourtant le même.


	8. Reby I

**Chapitre 8 : Reby I**

Après sa deuxième journée de cours, Reby avait retrouvée Evergreen au Fairy en début de soirée. Les deux jeunes étudiantes s'étaient installée à l'une des rares tables encore disponibles. Le bar était bondé, cela se voyait que les cours avaient repris. En effet, c'était là que se retrouvaient la majeur partie des étudiants de l'université de Magnolia. 

\- Alors ta deuxième journée de cours ? lui demanda la châtain

\- Formidable, et toi ? 

\- On est plus très nombreux en cours mais on fait avec.

\- Plus très nombreux … une trentaine ? 

\- Si seulement, on est treize. 

\- Treize ?! 

\- Oui treize, ça me rend dingue que l'on soit aussi peu par rapport à il y a deux ans. 

\- Tu m'étonnes, approuva son amie

\- Bonjour les filles, les salua Kinana, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? 

\- Une limonade pour moi.

\- La même chose.

\- Très bien je vous apporte ça tout de suite. 

\- Et sinon … tu as des garçons en vue ? lui demanda son aînée une fois la serveuse repartie

\- Non aucun. 

\- Et Jet et Droy alors ? 

\- Ce ne sont que des amis Evergreen, en plus tu sais bien que nous avons pris des chemins différents après le lycée. Et toi ? 

\- Si toi aussi tu me parles d'Elfman, se braqua-t-elle immédiatement 

\- Tiens donc, murmura-t-elle, tu sais que je n'ai même pas prononcé le moindre prénom. 

\- Je sais, c'est juste que Bixrow et Fried m'en ont déjà parlé. 

Reby commença alors à rire, rapidement rejointe par son aînée. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose entre la châtain et Elfman, mais ils étaient comme Grey et Jubia : aveugles. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, sauf eux, évidemment. Cela dit, si ces deux amis avaient fini par se rendre compte de leurs sentiments, il y avait peut-être encore un espoir pour Elfman et Evergreen. 

Elle vit alors Fried venir vers eux, sans son inséparable moitié. Ce qui était des plus étranges, habituellement ils ne se séparaient que très peu ces deux-là. Il les salua et s'installa à leur table. 

\- Bixrow n'est pas avec toi ? lui demanda Evergreen

\- Il est resté à l'appartement Ever, prétendument pour réviser ces cours. 

\- Et tu n'y crois pas ? lui demanda Reby

Son amitié avec ces deux-là pouvait paraître surprenante, mais elle s'était faite tout naturellement. Elle connaissait aussi très bien Bixrow, le troisième larron de leur trio, mais beaucoup moins Luxus. Le blond était beaucoup plus taciturne et intimidant que ces amis. 

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit l'épéiste, pour moi il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. 


	9. Cobra II

**Chapitre 9 : Cobra II**

En passant les portes du bar où travaillait sa petite sœur ce soir-là, la première chose que ressentit Cobra fut un intense mal de tête. Pour lui qui avait une ouïe surdéveloppée, tout ce bruit était une véritable torture. Mais il était là pour une raison bien précise. Faisant abstraction, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, du bruit ambiant, il se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait la même serveuse que la dernière fois. 

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda-t-elle souriante

\- Ce que vous avez de plus fort. 

\- Tout de suite ! 

Elle attrapa une bouteille de saké et en versa dans un petit verre qu'elle lui tendit. 

\- Au fait, est-ce que Kinana est là ? 

\- Elle est en plein service, attendez la fermeture. 

\- Bien. 

Il s'installa au comptoir et commença à observer les alentours. Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants, et qui semblaient être de tout les niveaux et de tout les cursus. Il entendait parler d'art, de langues et d'un tas d'autres choses sans importances. Avalant le contenu de son verre, le serpent regrettait qu'Angel ne soit pas venu avec lui. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs était l'une des seules personnes qu'il supportait, autre que sa sœur, mais elle lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir venir. Elle le voulait, il en était certain, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Et en voyant un jeune homme roux passer l'entrée, il comprit pourquoi. C'était lui : Loki, l'ami d'Aries. Ils avaient tous eu leur période obscure, perdus dans les ténèbres, mais cela n'excusait rien. Ce qu'elle avait fait ces années-là, Aries comme le reste, elle devrait vivre avec pour toujours. 

Le temps passa, il avait prit un second verre, puis avait attendu jusqu'à la fermeture. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus personne. 

\- Erik, murmura alors sa sœur en le voyant, c'est bien toi ? 

\- Oui, c'est moi, Kinana. 

\- Depuis combien de temps ? 

\- Je suis arrivé il y a trois jours. 

\- Comment as-tu su ? 

\- C'est Elle qui m'a dit où te trouver. 

\- Je vois. Mira, appela-t-elle 

\- Vas-y prend ta soirée, je vais terminer. 

\- Merci Mira, je te le revaudrais. 

Elle attrapa sa veste et ensemble ils quittèrent le Fairy. Dehors, les premières neiges commençaient à tomber. 


	10. Lucy II

**Chapitre 10 : Lucy II**

Il était plus de minuit lorsque la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit enfin. Elle l'attendait, comme à chaque fois. En la voyant à moitié endormie sur leur sofa, le lion se disait qu'il avait gagné une amie formidable ce jour-là : celui de leur rencontre. 

\- Loki, l'appela-t-elle, c'est toi ? 

\- Oui, je suis rentré.

\- Tant mieux, dit-elle en se levant difficilement, tu es resté avec Aries toute la soirée ? 

\- Oui, je suis juste passé au Fairy après pour saluer quelques personnes. 

\- Oh, et qui donc ? demanda la blonde curieuse

\- Grey, Jubia et Laki, énuméra-t-il, ils sont tout les trois en licence d'art, en première année comme nous. On s'est rencontrés par hasard à la BU cette après-midi et j'avais cru comprendre que le Fairy était le point de chute de bon nombre d'étudiants de la fac. 

\- Je vois. Et tu as rencontré une charmante demoiselle en chemin ? 

\- Oui, mais malheureusement elle était déjà prise. Et tu me connais, je ne suis pas un briseur de couple. 

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Aries, je veux dire. Je vous ai vu hier matin quitter l'amphithéâtre en vitesse, et je n'ai pas osé l'aborder devant elle hier midi. Qu'est-ce que … 

\- C'était quelques années avant de te rencontrer, nous étions comme frère et sœur. Mais, il s'est passé quelque chose, et cela nous a séparé. 

Le sujet avait l'air d'être douloureux pour lui, aussi elle préféra ne pas poser davantage de questions. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils n'avaient certes pas cours le lendemain, vu que pour une obscure raison leur rentrée avait été un jeudi, mais ils avaient quand même du travail sur les bras.

Le lendemain matin, la blonde émergea en fin de matinée de son lit. Elle se leva et, se reconnectant à la réalité, se demanda pourquoi son colocataire ne l'avait pas réveillée. Habituellement, il ne manquait jamais de le faire les rares fois où elle avait le malheur de ne pas se réveiller avant lui. Prenant son courage à demain, parce que oui sortir de sous ces couvertes peut demander beaucoup de courage certains matins, elle s'habilla rapidement et sortie de sa chambre. 

\- Loki, appela-t-elle 

Personne ne lui répondit, il ne pouvait pas être toujours en train de dormir. Elle vit alors un petit mot posé sur la table, c'était son écriture. 

_ Je suis parti voir Grey, de la promo d'Art, au Fairy. C'est dans le centre-ville près de la rivière si tu veux nous rejoindre, tu ne peux pas le louper. Je serais de retour pour midi. _

_ Loki. _

_ PS : Tu étais beaucoup trop mignonne pour que je te réveille.  _

Déchirant le papier de rage devant sa remarque, elle se promit de se venger. Mais avant : toilette, préparation du repas puis révisions de la carte du ciel. Leur professeur, Mr Crux, n'allait pas les manquer au partiel si jamais ils ne la maîtrisaient pas. 


	11. Jellal II

**Chapitre 11 : Jellal II**

Un hurlement le réveilla. Il le connaissait pour l'avoir déjà beaucoup trop entendu, c'était celui de Meldy. Il se leva rapidement et sortit de sa chambre, le soleil était à peine levé. En arrivant dans le couloir, il croisa Ultia. 

\- Je m'en occupe, lui dit-elle

Elle entra dans la chambre de la collégienne, le laissant dans le couloir. Jugeant que la brune réussirait à sortir Meldy de son cauchemar et se sachant pertinemment incapable de se rendormir, Jellal descendit dans leur cuisine et fit couler un café et un thé. Elles en auraient besoin, et lui aussi. 

Quand il y repensait, leur trio était des plus étranges. Lui traînait un passé bien sombre derrière-lui, empli de désespoir. Il avait eu une porte de sortie pour s'en échapper, qu'il avait saisi sans la moindre hésitation. Mais, il l'avait trahie en le faisant, sa … Ultia, elle, avait eu une enfance similaire à la sienne. Abandonnée par sa mère, sa première famille avait été une secte religieuse dirigée par un mystérieux maître qui se faisait appeler Hadès. Elle avait réussi à en sortir quelques années avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Quand à Meldy … elle avait assisté à la destruction de son propre village par la secte d'Hadès. Elle en était la seule survivante, ces parents étaient morts eux aussi. C'était Ultia qui l'avait découverte dans les décombres, et depuis elles se considéraient presque comme mère et fille. Lorsque Ultia avait fini par partir, elle avait prise Meldy avec elle. C'était sept ans plus tôt, le jour où elle était devenue orpheline, et cela la petite ne pourrait probablement jamais l'oublier. Quand à leur rencontre … 

\- Jellal, l'appela sa colocataire aux cheveux noirs

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il en reprenant pied dans la réalité 

Il s'installa sur une chaise, face à elle, et lui tendit une tasse de café. 

\- Merci. Un des anciens orphelins de la Tour du Paradis est à Magnolia, au moins depuis jeudi. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je voulais juste que tu le saches. 

\- Qui ? 

\- Erik. 

\- Je vois. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Jellal ? 

\- Rien. Le passé appartient au passé. 

\- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de les revoir ? Si tout étais derrière toi …

\- Parce que je les aient abandonnés, s'énerva-t-il, j'ai fuit en les laissant derrière-moi. Erza, Miliana, et tout les autres. 

\- Ul, appela une petite voix venant des escaliers

\- Je sors faire un tour, dit-il en se levant

Il alla enfiler sa longue cape bleue à capuche et quitta la maison, laissant ses amies seules. Il déambula au hasard dans les rues. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il arriva devant le Fairy Tail, le bar de la ville le plus prisé par les étudiants. 

\- On se connait non ? demanda une voix derrière-lui

Il se retourna et fit face à un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, en pétards, et qui portait une paire de lunettes. 

\- Première année d'astronomie ? demanda Jellal en ayant reconnu l'autre étudiant

\- Oui, je m'appelle Loki. 

\- Jellal. 

\- Tu es un habitué du Fairy ? 

\- Non, c'est la première fois que j'y viens, et vous ? 

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Et c'est la deuxième fois pour moi. Je viens retrouver un ami, tu te joins à nous ? 

\- Je ne voudrais pas … 

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, entre perchés dans les étoiles il faut bien se soutenir. 

Le bleu sourit à la blague, et sans vraiment comprendre comment, il se retrouva assis une table avec le dénommé Loki. Quelques minutes après que leurs boissons ne leur aient été servies, l'ami du roux arriva. 

\- Jellal, je te présente Grey, Grey Fullbuster. 

Non … il était dans de beaux draps. Grey Fullbuster … Ultia allait faire un massacre. 


	12. Readers II

**Chapitre 12 : Readers II**

Il y avait peu de monde au Fairy en ce milieu de matinée, et encore une fois que des étudiants. Readers avait vu certains sortir des feuilles de cours, probablement pour réviser un petit peu. C'était cela qu'il aimait bien avec le lieu, il était très calme la majeur partie de la journée et le soir c'était une autre ambiance qui prenait place. Et le fait que presque uniquement des étudiants le fréquente permettait le respect de cette double facette du lieu. 

Le roux s'était installé au comptoir, un petit carnet de croquis et quelques crayons entre les mains. Alors qu'il était en train de croquer une silhouette aux cheveux violets et avec un regard de tueur, Laki arriva dans le bar, toute souriante comme à son habitude. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'il croquait. 

\- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Un homme qui est venu hier soir. Il était là pour voir Kinana. 

\- Oh … je vois de qui tu veux parler. Ta mémoire m'impressionnera toujours tu sais. 

À force de voir les même œuvres, de les reproduire pour les étudier et d'en peindre, l'artiste avait fini par être capable de retenir la plupart des visages presque au premier coup d'œil. Et qui plus est, celui de cet inconnu faisait parti de ceux que l'on ne pouvait oublier facilement même si on le voulait. 

\- C'est bizarre, murmura le roux, je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part. Mais impossible de me rappeler où. 

\- Étrange en effet. J'espère que Kinana ne risque rien. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle sait se défendre. 

\- C'est sûr qu'il en faut pour survivre à Mirajane au quotidien. 

\- Hum hum, tout vas bien pour vous les amoureux ?

Ils auraient dut se taire, pensa Readers. Mira n'était pas méchante, mais elle savait trouver les vengeances parfaites et ils allaient très certainement en faire les frais un jour ou l'autre. 


	13. Jellal III

**Chapitre 13 : Jellal III**

Le bleu quitta le Fairy peu après midi. Il était face à un choix désormais : devait-il dire à Ultia, avec tout les risques que cela comportait, qu'il avait rencontré Grey Fullbuster ? Qu'il avait rencontré au Fairy celui qui l'avait remplacée dans le cœur de sa mère avant de la tuer. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais si elle apprenait qu'il lui avait caché ce fait, alors ce serait probablement encore pire. Et Meldy se retrouverait au milieu de leurs disputes. Déjà que la situation était légèrement tendue entre eux. Oui, il allait lui dire, il le devait, et il espérait au fond de lui que cela finirait, à défaut de bien, pas trop mal. 

En arrivant devant leur maison, Jellal sortit son trousseau et avec la plus petite des deux, il ouvrit la boîte aux lettres. Il y avait une enveloppe dedans, il a prit, referma le tout et entra. Meldy et Ultia n'étaient pas là, elles devaient être sorties juste toutes les deux. Il s'installa à table, un couteau dans la main, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il y avait une carte dedans qui disait : "C'est bien toi, Jellal ?" et elle était signée … non … elle était signée "Scarlet." 

Le bleu les laissa tomber sous le choc, son passé ressortant à la surface comme un geyser alors qu'il avait cherché à l'enterrer toujours plus profondément. La Tour du Paradis, ces amis, Erza : il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir ! Et il ne voulait pas la revoir, jamais. 

\- Jellal, appela la voix de sa colocataire, on est rentrées

S'en sans rendre compte il avait les larmes aux yeux. 

\- Je suis là, répondit-il

La brune le rejoignit, suivie de Meldy. 

\- Il y avait une lettre, signée Scarlet. 

\- Il fallait se douter que ça arriverait, Jellal. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? 

\- L'éviter, répondit le bleu, autant que je le peux. Surtout elle.

\- Tu sais qu’à un moment vous allez finir par vous croiser, lui dit son amie, c’est inévitable

\- Je sais. 

Il sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne, c’était celle de Meldy. Tout les trois, ils étaient des âmes brisées qui essayaient de se reconstruire, ensemble. 

Il ne trouva pas le courage de dire à Ultia qu'il avait rencontré Grey, il le ferait une autre fois, lorsque les circonstances s'y prêteraient. Il y avait peu de chances, de toute façon, qu'ils se croisent dans les couloirs de l'université.


End file.
